


У нас все общее

by Marshaal



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: Питер не прерывает общение с явно двинутым Эдди, не придает значения его перешептываниям с самим собой и дарит надежду, хотя достаточно ярко выражено то, что Эдвард-то мужик безнадежный
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	У нас все общее

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа на ао3  
> С богом🤞

  
_«Веном без примеси - агрессия в чистом виде»_

У Эдди обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, невроз, инопланетная тварь внутри тела - _«повтори-ка?»_ \- и школьник из Квинса на проводе.

_— Я обожаю клубничные милкшейки, — весело сообщает Питер на том конце, — И, боже, сэндвичи из лавки Далмара!_

_— Что за лавка? — зевает сонно Брок, поглядывая на наручные часы._

_Три часа ночи._

_«Тебе нужно спать, а не трепаться» — Веном рычит, почти как псина, и злобно копошится у мужчины в затылке. Ему не нравится пацан._

_— Рядом с домом, — беззаботно отвечает Паркер, — Чувак, ты же обещал провести со мной время, почему я не могу приехать? — слегка обиженно._

_«Смотрите, наша девочка обиделась»_

_— Знаешь ли, у взрослых дядечек есть работа, — говорит строго, но на самом деле улыбается._

_И Питер знает, точнее, он чувствует это по голосу, еле заметно дрогнувшему в середине. Питер вообще много всего чувствует и это напрягает._

_«У твоей сучки секреты»_

_— Заткнись, — шипит бессильно Эдвард и откидывается на подушку головой._

_— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Пит._

_— Ничего... Паркер, мать твою, третий час ночи, какого ты вообще не в кровати? Ты разве не ходишь в школу по утрам или типа того?_

_— Да ладно тебе, мамочка, — отмахивается Питер и шуршит одеждой, — Я уже иду домой._

_— Так ты еще и не дома?!_

_«Действительно мамочка»  
"О, завали ебало"_

Брок мало о чем волновался до встречи с Паркером. Серьезно, он прервал общение с Энн после получения пригласительного на свадьбу, свыкся с симбиотом и тем, что приходится иногда сжирать людей, снимал репортажи, скандальные и крышесносные, разъезжая по городам, и внезапно забрел в долбаный Квинс. Одного раза хватило, чтобы подцепить там заразу похлеще Венома. Он влюбился.

_— Так значит, сам Тони Старк, тот, что из инициативы Мстителей, заезжает в эту школу? С какой целью? Из жалости? — журналист смотрит точно в глаза директору Мидтаунского храма знаний, с прищуром, вытягивая информацию._

_— Да, Мистер Старк спонсирует многие учебные заведения для развития юных дарований, — кивает тот, — Один из наших учеников даже проходит стажировку в Старк Индастриз._

_— Вот оно что? А можно поговорить с этим учеником? Чтобы узнать все из первых уст, так сказать. Неужели гению, миллиардеру, плейбою, филантропу нечего делать, кроме как посещать спальные районы Нью-Йорка в свободное время? — Эдди играет на камеру и иногда это слишком явно, — Слабо верится._

_«Железяка любит молоденьких мальчиков»_

_Оказалось, что не только он._

У Питера, сукин ты сын, Паркера, умилительные щечки-яблочки с ямочками, появляющимися при улыбке, карамельные глаза и тонюсенький голосок.

_«Наверняка визжит, как баба. Давай проверим?»_

Нет, Брок не хочет проверять. Брок хочет сдохнуть, потому что стоя напротив мальчишки, вдыхая слабоватый запах дезодоранта и шампуня от перхоти, перебиваемые сладким ароматом ванили, он задыхается. Веном чует другое.

_«У тебя пульс зачастил. Да ты извращенец, малыш Эдди»_

А Питер что-то рассказывает, смеется, неловко заправляет кудрявые волосы за аккуратное ушко и краснеет. Питеру максимум шестнадцать. Эдварду тридцать четыре. Эдварду поздно на что-то надеяться. Беги, детка, пока зверь не вырвался на свободу.

_—...и там огромная лаборатория, простор действий, специалисты, которые готовы направить и подсказать. Словом, Старк Индастриз - рай для ученого._

_— И руки свои олигарх не распускает? — осознав, что даже не слушал рассказ, отмирает Эдди._

_— Простите..?_

_— Шаловливые ручки, — мужчина вытягивает ладони вперед и перебирает пальцами в воздухе, словно играет на пианино._

_— Господи, нет, нет, конечно, нет! Что вы! — Паркер пунцовеет пуще прежнего._

_Брок вдруг улыбается и растерянно опускает взгляд на свои ботинки._

_Тварь угрожающе рычит._

_«Я отгрызу ему голову»_

_И тут же, бешенно вереща, сжимается вокруг его ребер. Раздался слишком громкий звук._

_— Звонок, — Пит поднимает глаза к потолку, — У меня химия, так что, — смущенно раскачивается с пятки на носок, — Я пойду..?_

_Существо странно урчит, почти довольно, но Эдвард отпускать собеседника не хочет._

_— Крайне мало материала, — отойдя на приличное расстояние, грустно вздыхает Эдди, думая, что его не слышат._

_— Я могу оставить свой номер, — громко предлагает мальчик, сложив руки у рта и поудобнее перекидывая рюкзак._

_«Я могу сожрать его печень»_

_— Чтобы обсудить Старк Индастриз, — добавляет он._

_«Не смей»_

_— Было бы неплохо, — пожимает плечами Брок и внутреннее ликует, подходя ближе, — А зовут тебя..?_

Веном любит говорить о себе: о своем величии, принадлежности к высшей форме жизни, о том, что он мог бы завоевывать этот, земной, мир хоть сейчас, но ему больше нравится выбирать шоколад в магазине. С изюмом или фундуком? Сложный выбор! Еще ему нравятся бутерброды с индейкой. Или просто индейка. Сырая, блядский свет, индейка. Но сегодня они обойдутся фастфудом.

_«Это мертвая еда, - мне нужно хорошо питаться»  
«Чтобы не съесть твоего лапочку-зайчика»  
«Он такой аппетитный» _

_— Даже и не думай, — журналист устало валится на диван, выуживая из пакета еще горячий бургер, — Все жрут и не выебываются._

_«Позови малолетку на свидание, ему понравится. Его глаза горели, когда он смотрел на тебя. Люди такие жалкие и предсказуемые»_

_— В каком смысле? — прочавкал Брок._

_— От него пахло похотью, — пришелец вырастает из плеча носителя и повисает напротив, поблескивая белыми глазницами и острыми зубами, все остальное - тьма, — У него повадки и вид сучки, хотя особь мужская. Человеческая распущенность временами поражает!_

_— Чего? — мужчина поперхнулся, — Парнишке лет тринадцать, о чем ты думаешь вообще? Изврат._

_— Я думаю о том, как приятно будет сжимать челюсть у его шеи и отгрызать голову, — клокочет симбиот, — А ты - о том, как бы его поиметь._

_— Ужасные словечки, где ты их только понабрался? — отводит взгляд Эдвард, старательно жуя._

_Не думает он об этом! Ни разу даже не задумывался о том, как здорово было бы разложить мальчишку под собой, абсолютно голого, на, например, кухонном столе, и трахнуть. Нет, что вы._

_— Я слышу твои мысли, малыш Эдди, но они мне не нравятся. Есть только мы. Мы..._

_— Я помню твои пафосные фразочки, да, "мы - Веном", конечно! Дай пожрать, зараза._

_Еда в ту же минуту, по воле симбиота, отлетает к стене. Веном злится на носителя и не скрывает этого. Веном недоволен поведением своего человека._

_— Жри, — рычит существо и вновь просачивается внутрь мужчины.  
_

Питер Паркер - приманка для педофила, он же до боли похож на ангела, он такой изящный и красивый. Эдди не выдерживает пытки и набирает заученный наизусть номер по памяти на следующий же день после странной ссоры со своим инопланетным "другом". Нет, Брок не боится Венома. Он уже заебался бояться - с радостью бы словил шальную пулю в магазине от того же грабителя, да только симбиот ее поймает и запихнет обидчику в задницу. Он ценит свой сосуд.

_— Я свободен, — отвечает Эдварду Паркер, довольно долго не поднимающий трубку, — Хоть сейчас._

_— Серьезно? — Эдди бросает взгляд на часы._

_Девять вечера._

_— Хорошие мальчики в такое время лежат в постели._

_Питер на том конце тихо усмехается и отвечает:_

_— Кто сказал, что я хороший?_

_У Брока пересыхает во рту и перемыкает в башне от тона, с которым пацан произнес эти обыденные слова. Грязные разговоры он практиковал, частенько, но почему-то от сказанного Паркером становится хорошо._

_«Плохой мальчик, значит?  
Знаешь, что делают с плохими мальчиками, Эдди?» _

_— Завали свое..._

_— Я сказал что-то не то?_

_«Их наказывают»_

Еще Веном любит играть со своим человеком. Эдвард как бы личная тачка, но еще и хорошая шавка, с которой забавно болтать вечерами. Веном неудачник на родной планете и нашел свою долбаную родственную душу. Они по одиночке никто, зато вместе - пиздец всему. Брок помогает вирусу подпитываться, развиваться, становиться сильнее. Симбиот мог бы просто захватить власть над сознанием "хозяина", но это кажется до безумия скучным - с кем ему болтать? У Эдди хорошая физическая форма, неплохое здоровье и забавные мыслишки.

_"Нам нельзя жрать людей"  
«Кто сказал, что нельзя?» _

И пацан с красивой мордочкой все портит. От него исходит пугающая энергетика, что-то говорит - Питер Паркер не просто симпатичная дырка для спаривания, о которой грезит его узколобый носитель, Питер Паркер нереально опасен и силен.

Ну и, до кучи, симбиот-собственник не любит делиться. Это его человек и он всем отгрызет за свое тело бошки. Однако сверхчутье подсказывает - с данным объектом будет тяжеловато. Даже когда Пити в назначенный день приходит на встречу в блядских скинни и расстегнутой на трех верхних пуговицах рубашке, немного растрепанный и веселый, чутье трубит об опасности. Эдди на мгновение забывает, как дышать, и глупо улыбается, время останавливается. Веном злобно скребется и думает о тупых птицах в воде.

_— Так, что вас интересует? — сидя на скамье, напротив пруда с уточками, начинает первым Паркер._

_«Ты»_

_— Ты, — не подумав, выпаливает Брок, — Тыквенный латте, — тут же, еще более неуклюже, добавляет, — За углом кофейня, делают потрясный тыквенный латте. Пробовал?_

_Пити думает, его новый знакомый с придурью. Его шестое чувство молчит - тот не опасен._

_— Эм, нет, я..._

_— Ну и здорово, пойдем, не пожалеешь! — мужчина встает с места и потирает ладони, — Просто охренительный у них латте. И фрапучино, да. Нахер уток и парк._

_— Как скажете..._

_«Скажешь»_

_— Давай без этих "вы"._

Веному интересно: чем ближе он узнает пацана, тем страннее тот кажется. Питер не прерывает общение с явно двинутым Эдди, не придает значения его перешептываниям с самим собой и дарит надежду, хотя достаточно ярко выражено то, что Эдвард-то мужик безнадежный. Он не уходит через два месяца. Три. Четыре. Полгода. Питер звонит утром и вечером, забрасывает смс, голосовыми сообщениями и атакует во всех социальных сетях. Питер долбаная влюбленная малолетка - это становится ясно, как день, когда он уже на третьем "официальном" свидании, всего-то через месяц после знакомства, позволяет себя поцеловать. И не каким-то сопливым поцелуем из мюзиклов, еле ощущаемое касание губами: Брок целует настойчиво и даже оголодавше - по ласке, теплу, страсти, а Веном подливает масла в огонь и одной рукой сжимает кудрявые волосы пацана на затылке, пока второй ведет по бедру выше и выше. Паркер в ответ только слабо мычит сквозь поцелуй и поскуливает, но разводит колени на заднем сидении тачки журналиста. 

_«Послушный»_

_— Мне вроде как семнадцать, — оторвавшись, намекает Пит, поддернутым дымкой желания взглядом скользя по лицу мужчины._

_— Черт возьми, — тут же отпускает его Эдвард и отскакивает к двери, — Прости, это, прости, я не знаю, что на меня..._

_— Уже можно, — добавляет Питер, расстегивая ремень на своих джинсах, — Ты не в Калифорнии, тупица, в Нью-Йорке другие законы, — стягивает рубашку через голову._

_— Черт возьми, — повторяет сухо Брок, наблюдая за процессом раздевания._

_У пацана подтянутое и крепкое, но так же грациозное и красивое тело, заметные кубики пресса, плавная линия плеч, бедер, талии. Мальчишка будто и не человек вовсе._

_«Я бы съел его»_

_— Так и будешь сидеть? — улыбается неловко Пит, оставшись в одних боксерах, — Не думаю, что у нас будет что-то серьезное, но целоваться и дрочить никто не запрещает._

_— Э... Эм... Я-я..._

_«Ты позоришь нас»_

_— Прости, просто ты такой..._

_«Аппетитный»_

_— Аппетитный, — бездумно повторяет Эдди, но исправляться не думает._

Паркера устраивает такая трактовка. Более чем, правда, его взгляд становится жадным, он тянет руки к ширинке брюк Брока и коротко облизывает губы, судорожно выдыхая. Питер отсасывает почти-своему почти-бойфренду уже на третьем свидании. 

_— Блять, — хрипло стонет Эдвард, нежно придерживая мальчишку за волосы, — Да, детка, да, ты такая умница, блять-блять-блять!_

_«Глубокая глотка»  
«Действительно - блядь»_

_"Завались"  
_  
Третье свидание - третья база, да только до хоум-рана далековато - размышляет после крайне продуктивной встречи Эдди. Веном считает иначе: Питер же прибегает по первому зову и чуть ли хвостом (которого нет) не виляет, он позволяет Броку себя поднимать, стискивать в объятьях, отталкивать и притягивать, но каким-то образом остается на памяти существа не слабым подростком, а главной угрозой. Словно может позвоночник выдрать при желании, но играется. Веном слушает внимательно, впитывает каждое слово парня, знает про его тетю, пекущую финиковые пироги, знает про Нэда, фанатика поп-культуры, знает про кружок химии и о том, какой кофе любит Энтони Старк - его наставник. Но Веном по-прежнему не знает, чего опасаться. Это напрягает и заводит.

Эдди не думает об этом. Эдди в кой-то веки после тяжелого разрыва с невестой счастлив и не хочет слушать заунывное шипение симбиота, звучащее, казалось бы, со всех сторон. Но все ведь гораздо проще - тварь у него голове.

_«Полгода - долгий срок, а он все еще тебя дразнит»_

_— Он еще совсем пацан, я не собираюсь..._

_«Я вижу твои сны, малыш, не лги себе»_

_— Не называй меня так, твою мать, это мерзко, — ворочается на постели Брок, закрывая уши ладонями и вдавливая с силой._

_Не поможет._

_«Почему, малыш? Хотя не отвечай, у меня вопрос получше»_

_Существо вырастает из плеча носителя и парит в воздухе, застывая напротив уставшего лица журналиста._

_— Почему нам нельзя его просто отыметь и бросить? — Веном хищно улыбается и проходится огромным языком по своим клыкам._

_— У нас все серьезно, — нехотя отвечает тот, — Не просто секс, ясно? Такое случается у людей, когда они... Ну... Любят?_

_— Любовь - химическая реакция, инстинкт размножения, — сварливо подмечает симбиот._

_— Нет, мы же с ним... Оба мужчины и... Нет, черт возьми, дело не в размножении, окей?_

_Эдвард мученически закатывает глаза и убирает, наконец, руки с ушей._

_— Значит, ты просто сбрасываешь старый биоматериал. Это тоже инстинкт, — Веном правда не понимает странной веры взрослого человека в подобное._

_— Нет, ты не прав. Я хочу быть с ним, хочу заботиться о нем, слышать его голос, это как... Как в той сраной мелодраме, которую мы смотрели, — вспоминает вовремя Брок о недавнем походе на "Дорогого Джона"._

_— Вы смотрели, — поправляет его существо, — Значит, это была любовь?_

_— Да, да, именно, — мужчина облегченно вздыхает и прикрывает веки. Воспитывать инопланетную дрянь довольно тяжело._

_— В таком случае, я люблю тебя, малыш Эдди._

_— Не называй меня так, — проваливаясь в сон, бормочет Эдвард, но вдруг подскакиввет на постели, осознав услышанное, — Чего?!_

У симбиотов нет понятия "люблю". Симбиоты размножаются вегетативно, без взаимодействия и уж тем более "чувств". Люди усложнили себе жизнь этим: сантиментами, похотью, жалостью. И став частью Брока, Веном обрел эту мерзкую способность чувствовать, которая абсолютно бесполезна. Если раньше он не хотел делить сосуд, то теперь не хочет делить Эдварда вообще. Поэтому Питер, пришедший однажды вечером с ночевкой, срывает тормоза ревнивой твари.

_«Пусть не позволяет себе слишком много»_

_— Да пошел ты, — фырчит в ответ Эдди._

_— Что? — спрашивает недоуменно Пит._

_— Пошел бы ты в душ, говорю, пока я приготовлю нам ужин, — улыбается ему мужчина, подавляя желание начать ссору с паразитом уже сейчас._

_— Ты душка, — Паркер подходит вплотную и целует Брока - глубоко и влажно, а затем скрывается в ванной._

_Веном сдавливает легкие Эдварда и сжимает сердце, бесясь._

_«Сожру»_

_"Яйца отпусти, придурок." — Эдди нарезает помидоры кубиками и что-то злобно пыхтит._

_«Ты мой, малыш, неужели ты забыл?»_

_"Пошел. Ты."_

_«Я щадил его»_

_"Да ладно?"_

_«По вашим меркам, он ребенок»_

_"Не лепи из меня педофила!"_

_«Но на моей планете детей убивают, если они слабы. Так что все зависит от твоей подстилки»_

_— Какого... — хватается за голову Брок, ощущая сильное головокружение, — Ты что вздумал..?_

_«Он позволяет себе слишком много»_

_— Не смей, слышишь? Да ты..! — Эдди не успевает договорить, как его лицо полностью накрывает "маска" и он теряется внутри черной материи._

_Веном удовлетворенно урчит, привыкая к телу, разминает плечи и тяжелым шагом идет к двери ванной комнаты, откуда доносится шум воды._

_"Нет" — просит его Эдвард, потеряв всякий контроль, — "Не тронь его" — голос звучит чересчур отчаянно, — "Ты не посмеешь, ты... Веном! Не тронь его!"_

_«Все зависит от него, Эдди»_

_— Брок, я понимаю, тебе хочется попялиться на мою задницу, но у нас на это целая ночь, так чт... — Питер стоит за полупрозрачной шторкой, лицом к стенке, и по изящной бледной спине стекает пена, срываясь у сочных и подтянутых ягодиц вниз, — Ты не Эдди, — несмелым голосом произносит он._

_— К черту слабака Эдди, — рокочет существо, сдергивая мешающую штору._

_"Тебя к черту, уебок, я уничтожу тебя, клянусь!"_

_— Я лучше._

_— Я так не думаю._

Питер Паркер - мутант, это становится ясно, когда он отскакивает с нечеловеческой проворностью в дальний угол потолка. Может, потому и не особо пугается невероятно страшной рожи инопланетной дряни. Мальчик-паук силен, быстр, ловок и изобретателен. Как только симбиот потянулся к нему, тот сразу же выстрелил ему в морду паутиной и отскочил в сторону двери. Хотя какая еще паутина, если Веном жрет пули, как нехуй делать?

_«Признаю, хороша сучка»  
"Эта сучка надерет тебе зад, ублюдок"  
«Эта сучка не протянет до утра»_

Однако попытка хорошая, забавная. Еще забавным казалось выражение лица парнишки, когда его главное преимущество просто напросто было содрано и выброшено подальше, а дверь прижата и закрыта отростками субстанции.

_— Какого хрена?! — стоя абсолютно нагим, вопит в непонимании Паркер, уже готовясь вылетать в окно. Пусть голый, подумаешь, зато живой._

_Пит отбивает попытки схватить себя, пару раз даже ударив обидчика по лицу, но больше уклоняясь._

_— Бегать вечно не получится. Хотя люди такие упертые, ты можешь и попробовать._

_Веном под два метра ростом и Питер ему даже до груди не достанет. У Венома черная и склизкая оболочка, огромный язык и опасно клацающие зубы в широкой пасти. Веном может отгрызть ему половину туловища, не поперхнувшись. А Питер даже не может пошевелиться от первобытного страха. Или..._

_— Я не... Я не чувствую своих н... — голову пронзает резкая боль, — Боже! — он падает на колени, впиваясь пальцами в свои волосы и отчаянно стараясь прийти в себя._

_— Я внутри твоего сознания, дитя, — шипит тварь, приближаясь к жертве, — Подчинись._

И вот в таком случае он точно отгрызет тому половину туловища.

Но Пит изо всех сил старается вернуть себе контроль. В голове роем носятся мысли, все, как одна, требуют подчинения, заряжают ужасом и трепетом. Да Господи, он и так в ужасе - пацану семнадцать лет. Ему впору ловить карманников и поджигателей, а не это исчадие Ада убаюкивать. 

_«Подчинись!» — слышится звериный рык и Паркера пробирает дрожь._

_Он не хочет. Он не будет._

_— Эдди! Черт возьми, Брок, где ты?!_

_— Мальчик-паук очень упрямый, — Веном опутывает щупальцами руки и ноги парня, поднимая над полом, приближая к своему лицу._

_— Иди к черту, — Пити шипит, словно разъяренная кошка, но следующее заставляет его захлебнуться немым криком._

_Монстр раскрывает пасть и на мгновение кажется, что сейчас сожрет, но из глубин тьмы "выныривает" голова Эдварда, только лицо мертвецки бледное, глаза сияют голубым. Он рявкает:_

_— Как тебе такой Эдди?_

_И сжимает ребра, кажется, до хруста.  
Питер не выдерживает - не от боли, нет, просто это кажется самым настоящим кошмаром, - и от безысходности плачет. Совсем как ребенок, повисая на "кандалах" безвольной куклой, рыдает взахлеб. Это слишком. Горячее и частое дыхание на коже, мокрые касания к обнаженному телу, знакомое, но не родное лицо напротив. Питеру - страшно. Симбиот оглаживает розоватые соски, заставляя те твердеть, скручивает их и оттягивает, а Пити кусает губы из нежелания сдаваться так просто. Отростки спускаются ниже, лаская пресс и бедра, но холодная материя вдруг увеличивается в размерах и опускается на полувставший член Паркера, сразу же облегая и начиная сокращаться и двигаться. У Питера спустя пару поступательных движений уже стоит колом и он все-таки роняет стон, затем - еще и еще. Брок такого не выделывал раньше, конечно, он и так был хорош, но то, что мальчишка испытывал сейчас - внеземное._

_— Жалкая человеческая шлюха, — урчит Веном, — Тебе все равно, под кого ложиться - зря тебя жалели, — "маска" опять поглощает лицо носителя._

_— Да пошел... — Паркера немного выгибает, он стонет, — Ты!_

_Одно из щупалец, пройдясь по стройным бокам, опустилось на ягодицы парня и, разделившись, оттянуло их в стороны, позволяя третьему потираться о вход. Питер зашелся в рыданиях вновь._

_— Эдди, если ты там, то пожалуйста, борись, пожалуйста, — всхлипывает мальчик, зажмурившись, — Я не хочу._

_— Мы хотим, — довольный реакцией Питера, мурлычет симбиот, — И получим._

_"Нет, блять, не так. Это неправильно. Это не любовь, ясно тебе? Освободи меня!"_

_— Эдди бы не стал, — с удивительной решимостью побитого щенка, храбро поднимает на Венома взгляд Паркер._

_— Верно, — соглашается существо, — Он же слабак._

Материя прижимает парнишку к кафельному полу грудью, оплетая руки с запястий до кончиков пальцев и соединяя за спиной. Питер брыкается, вопит, но узлы охватывают его колени, вынуждая опереться и он в бессильной ярости дергает конечностями, которых даже не чувствует и кричит, кричит, кричит.

_— Не надо, не надо, не надо!_

_"Он же просит, неужели ты и правда полный засранец и ничего не чувствуешь?"  
«Я чувствую твое возбуждение» _

Эдди хочется убить себя за свою слабость и испорченность. Он ведь любит Питера, так почему же ему сносит крышу?

Веном недовольно щурится и залепляет рот паука той же субстанцией, пока другие отростки изучают юное тело. Тело, рвущееся на свободу. Такое желанное из-за невинности и сопротивления.

Эдди внутри монстра жмурится и мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать видение, но когда открывает глаза, оно никуда не исчезает: Питер плачет, распластанный на полу в чертовски соблазнительной позе, голый и беззащитный, и не способен даже слова сказать. Питер плачет, а Брок не может ничего поделать с собственным возбуждением.

_«А я говорил, что это того стоит»  
"Это неправильно"  
«Твой организм другого мнения»_

Мальчик пытается звать на помощь, но живой подвижный кляп фиксирует язык в одном положении и вместо криков получается лишь жалкий скулеж. По щечкам-яблочкам стекают соленые слезы и симбиот слизывает их, вызывая новый приступ рыданий и истерики. Кляп преобразуется в отросток и начинает двигаться внутри, почти доходя до глотки, а Паркер задыхается, кусается, давится.

_— Сначала трахну, а потом изувечу, — сладко тянет существо, когтями проходясь по позвоночнику парня, — Руки в одну сторону, ноги в другую... — тяжело дышит над самым ухом, — А в конце верну тебе слабака Эдди, чтобы он поглядел на тебя такого._

Пит думает, что, наверное, его жизнь была полной парашей, от А до Я: лузер в младшей школе, в средней, в старшей - и вот, сейчас он, мать вашу, Человек-Паук, но все еще гребаная размазня и неудачник. Может не так уж и страшно умирать?

Веном думает, что человек, вероятно, узкий и сухой изнутри.

_"Его нужно смазать. Черт возьми, не верю, что говорю это... Не обольщайся, я не поддерживаю тебя, за него беспокоюсь"  
«Я верю тебе, Эдди» _

Существо опускает лапы на ягодицы парня и разводит в стороны, а затем высовывает длинный язык и обводит проход, смазывая. Наигравшись, он запускает его в тесно сжатое отверстие, раздвигая сопротивляющиеся мышцы, и те сначала не поддаются, но вязкая слюна облегчает процесс. Спустя пару минут, Веном трахает жертву языком, задевая чувствительные точки, а для остроты ощущений накрывает подвижной материей уже твердый член Пити. 

_«Такой узкий и горячий»_

_"Блять"_

_«Я знаю, ты чувствуешь это»_

_«Неплохая ведь идея была?»_

_"Изнасиловать моего парня?"_

_«У нас все общее»_

Питер расслабляется, но мелко дрожит от приятных ощущений и от омерзения к себе. Он начинает обсасывать отросток внутри своего рта с тем же старанием, с каким обсасывал член Брока недавно, и тварь сзади одобрительно рокочет, двигая языком и щупальцем на чужой плоти быстрее и жестче. Паркер падает на дно, потому что как только "кандалы" на руках и ногах чуть ослабевают, он подбирает ладони под себя и разводит колени шире, как самая настоящая шлюха, которой мало и мало, которая хочет показать, что ей нужно больше, и двигает задницей сам, насаживаясь на длинный, толстый, сочащийся слюной язык симбиота.

Веном решает для себя, что человек смазан достаточно и расслаблен, поэтому отстраняется, в ответ получая разочарованный вздох, и направляет головку твердого члена в темной мокрой оболочке к анальному кольцу, толкаясь. Питер выплывает из неги и дергается вперед, вцепившись руками в кафель, он протестующе мычит, а существо злится, сжимает путы на изящных бедрах и коленях. Симбиот наваливается сверху, придавливая к полу.

Он же огромный. Черт возьми, этот ублюдок огромный, он разорвет его на части! Мальчик продолжает брыкаться в бессмысленных попытках вырваться и получает слабый - по меркам Венома - удар по заднице. 

_— Даже и не думай, — шипит тварь ему на ухо, остановившись, — Я обгладаю твои кости, когда закончу, если ты будешь плохо себя вести._

_«И как тебе ощущения, малыш Эдди? Я все еще животное? Все еще не прав?»_

_Эдди не отвечает._

_— Визжи, тупая сука, — командует Веном, вытащив щупальце изо рта мальчика, дав свободно вдохнуть, и вдруг резко вогнав член до середины._

_Питер на мгновение забывает, что такое воздух, а затем, не сдержавшись, послушно визжит, так, что Веном почти глохнет, Питер бьется в тисках и ревет в голос, выкрикивая проклятья и мольбы. Несмотря на растяжку, его, кажется, порвали._

_— И правда, совсем как девчонка._

_— Вытащи, нет, прошу, нет! Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит... Кем бы вы ни были, хватит! — мальчик глотает свои слезы и все еще надеется. Самым отдаленным уголком сознания надеется, что все это кошмар, сон, фантазия._

_— Веном, — рычит тварь, — Наше имя - Веном. Повторяй, не стесняйся._

В Питере не растраханно, тесно, тяжело толкаться, - не помогла даже смазка, - но так правильно и приятно. Брок чувствует это, Брок безумно хочет продолжения, но жалобные всхлипы снизу убивают. Пити больно, обидно и унизительно. Существо оглаживает уже не стоячий член мальчика и начинает ласкать, накрывая полностью, словно прося прощения, а Питер задушенно плачет, уткнувшись лбом в плитку. Ему уже ничего не поможет возбудиться - в нем словно двигают огромной шипастой битой, разрывая изнутри на части. Веном и правда не собирается нежничать - берет свое, жестко и равнодушно к ощущениям партнера.

_«Прекрасная дырка, поздравляю тебя, малыш Эдди, ты выбрал подходящую подстилку»_

_"Заткнись"_

_«Еще спасибо скажешь»_

Пит скребется о кафель ногтями и не сопротивляется, подставляется, тихо рыдая и не находя в сердце даже злобы. Только разочарование в самом себе, в своих силах и способностях. Как же так? Он ведь силен. Силен! Тогда почему этот монстр легко пользуется им, словно это в порядке вещей?

А разве не в порядке вещей естественный отбор? Кто сильнее - тот на коне.  
Тот на тебе.

Паркеру даже кажется это смешным, сзади него во всю орудует своим агрегатом инопланетное нечто, трахая его в зад, а он размышляет о своем смысле жизни. Сзади него чудовище, которое выебет его и сожрет, - вкуснее так, что ли, - а после заставит Эдди смотреть на труп, - если труп еще останется, с настолько огромной пастью-то, - но он просто стоит раком и терпит. 

_— Имя, земная блядь, — рокочет симбиот, широко облизывая парня с загривка до копчика, не останавливаясь, вколачивая Пити в пол, — Имя!_

_— В-Веном, — трясясь от накатившего новой волной страха, шепчет Питер._

_Умирать в семнадцать - так эстетично. Умирать в семнадцать так не хочется._

_— Громче, — требует тварь, опасно клацая зубами в сантиметре от бархатной кожи спины, — Чаще!_

_— Веном, — вновь говорит Паркер, хныча и скуля, но, почувствовав на плече еще не сжатые челюсти, истерично, словно мантру, повторяет, — Вен-ом, Веном, Веном! Боже... — мальчик выгибает спину, почти как кошка, потому что существо один единственный раз попало по простате._

Зрелище, что надо - сучка выпячивает задницу и тем самым просит о большем, сучка дрожит и рыдает, но возбуждение скрыть не может. Симбиот выходит из приятного тела, опутывает конечности жертвы крепче и переворачивает лицом к себе, сразу же устраиваясь между ног того. Он хочет помучить парнишку - вновь убирает "маску".

Питер смотрит на Эдди, на своего Эдди, который хищно улыбается и не может сдержать слез обиды. Брок облизывает губы нечеловечески длинным языком и притягивает мальчика щупальцами к себе, правой рукой держась на весу, а левой - направляя член. Паркер невольно думает о том, что еще чуть-чуть в сторону, - и правая ладонь раздавила бы ему голову. Паркер невольно думает о том, что так было бы легче пережить подобное. Эдвард заглядывает ему в глаза своими - ненастоящими, сияющими, льдистыми. А затем толкается, входя сразу до упора, так, что слышится отчетливый хлопок кожи о кожу. Пити вновь кричит - его точно порвали, а теперь добивают. Отростки сильнее сжимают его тело, разводят ноги шире и душат, обхватывая горло. Питер отчаянно мотает головой и хватается свободными руками за удавку. Симбиот трахает размашисто, грубо, не жалея и не останавливаясь, словно поставил цель - заебать до смерти.

_— Да, сученыш, — рокочет Веном, — Вот такой твой любимый Эдди, — наклоняется, уперевшись лбом к лбу, и хохочет, опустившись уже на обе лапы, — Не смог защитить свою Принцессу._

_— Пожалуйста... — хрипит мальчик, с наивной верой смотря в лицо мучителя._

_"Ну и мразь же ты"_

_«Можешь поцеловать невесту»_

_Мужчина накрывает губы парня своими, целуя вразрез с характером фрикций - нежно и осторожно. Отростки отступают от шеи Питера и он загнанно дышит в чужие губы._

_— Отпусти меня, — вымученно просит он, — Я не хочу, пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Эдди, я умоляю тебя, перестань, мне больно, больно, я..._

_— Я не могу, — голос такой родной и любимый, — Прости, малыш._

_Поцелуи спускаются ниже и Паркер смотрит в идеально белый потолок, пока с уголков глаз срываются слезы. Он не может. Значит, Питера никто не спасет._

Симбиот кончает не скоро - точно имеет его около часа, пол становится до боли холодным, мокрые после душа волосы уже высохли, а сам Пит просто тихонько плачет в кулак и иногда кричит, если движения слишком резкие. 

Питер успевает обрадоваться. Правда, из него наконец вытаскивают член, заполненность исчезает. Спермы не было - осталась под субстанцией. 

_— Ползи, — возвышаясь скалой над лежащим и еле живым мальчиком, командует Веном._

_Паркер собирается с силами и, поднявшись на локтях, делает попытку встать на четвереньки, однако, взвыв, падает назад. Проход горит, бедра в крови, а сам он ног не чувствует._

_— Ползи, — повторяет тварь, опасно приближаясь и порыкивая._

_Питер не может, поэтому, спустя две-три секунды ощущает в своих волосах огромные когтистые пальцы, поднимающие над полом и ведущие вперед._

_— Тупая шлюха, — ругается симбиот и, поставив парня на колени, прижимает лицом к члену в материи._

_Черная оболочка слезает с органа и сперма, до сих пор теплая, льется на лицо мальчика, успевшего вовремя зажмуриться._

_— Облизывай, — Веном дергает за локоны и утыкается головкой все еще твердого члена в губы измученной жертвы._

_Пити собирает ладошками вязкую жидкость со своих век и щек и смотрит наверх, в обезображенную морду существа. А затем, поднеся ладони ко рту, вылизывает те, не отрывая взгляда. "Обмыв" руки, он переходит на чужую плоть, и ведет языком вдоль ствола, посасывает головку и мысленно молится, чтобы уйти живым или хотя бы умереть безболезненно._

_— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Веном, почти ласково поглаживая того по волосам._

Эдди приходит в себя утром. Лежит на диване, укрытый пледом, с невероятной легкостью и свободой на душе. Эдди думает о том, что ему, наверное, пора вставать, жарить омлет и идти на работу. И кофе за углом не забыть, кофе с утра - вещь важная, даже необходимая. Кстати, интересно, как там Пити?

Питер же носится по своей квартире в Квинсе, швыряя вещи и крича на отражение. Питер раскачивается в углу, обхватив руками колени и таращась в зеркало, пока из его плеч вырастают две огромные лапы и обманчиво-нежно ласкают шею и грудь.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Паркер, мелко дрожа.

— Полюбишь, — обещает Веном, проводя языком по румяной щеке. 


End file.
